The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting malicious code in an information handling system.
Malicious code is computer software code that is executed by an information handling system, typically a computer (but it can also be a Personal Digital Assistant, embedded system, or other information handling device), and can be used for malicious purposes, such as damaging, altering or using the system without permission or knowledge of the system's owner or user, even if the code also has legitimate purposes. There are many different types of malicious code, such as trojan horses, remote control software, keystroke loggers, spyware, worms, viruses, and monitoring software.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for detecting malicious code in an information handling system, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome.